comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Possible Reboot for AE-9603
"...We must not remind them that giants walk the Earth." Dark Knight Returns "They need to be reminded that giants are among them." Bird of Prey Returns?? So I just watched the Wonder woman teaser for Justice League: Gods and Monsters, and I realized I never made a G&M version exclusively for OCs, so here goes a concept for that: The Gods / Giants Knight Owl 2Original.png|"I don't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. I wake up and my blood is boiling. I need to act, but I can't even look at myself in the mirror." Knight Owl's story "is about a guy who is a knight in shining armor, except he lives in a world where knights don’t exist anymore.” He'll be based off Knight Owl, Jack Reacher, and DKR Batman. He won't be 55 like Bruce Wayne was, but he'll feel old, and very angry; I think he'll start young like Earth-9603 KO, so like 24 - 26, and G&M takes place when he's 36 - 39 (Leaning on 25 and 39), so more than a decade after starting his career. His rogues may pull a qusai-Arkham Knight scenario on him as he returns. He will find either a good death or a good life. WJB Shazam Masterless.png|So the idea as is goes: Drake Gibson was an average high schooler who really enjoyed myths and acting, but he always wanted to be more, like the demigods of Greek myth, which in his day, was superhero. Fate would have it that a wise old sage would grant Drake the power of SHAZAM! For years, Drake enthusiastically fought crime as the superhero Shazam, but as he grew older he began to realize he wanted to pursue his passions and act, and the growing pressure on vigilantes, especially a super-powered one like himself, cause Drake to give op the power of SHAZAM D'oven (4126).png|Mar-El was a Skrull, who, under the radiation of the sun, had a supernatural condition with powers such as flight limb stretching, and limb regeneration. Despite growing up essentially under government possession, Mar-El still saw redeeming qualities in humanity, and chose to defend it when his fellow Skrulls invaded Earth, afterwards he claimed his freedom and protected Earth. He was later killed by either Triton or a evil Wonder Woman. The Monsters Eviler Aquaman Masterless G&M.jpg|"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." "Let me tell you a story. I've lived a long life. And I've seen a few things. I walked away from the Skrull invasion I marked the passing of the Justice League. I have seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you will never understand! Oh you like to think you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a thug, and I've dealt with more than my fair share of thugs." Wonder Woman Masterless G&M.png|Wonder Woman initially sought to experience the world of man, as opposed to living her life on Themyscira with only women, and initially it worked out well enough, and she even came to admire the people she defended the world with, but she soon grew cynical with the world of men, and returned to Themyscira. It did not take too long for her cousin, Triton to convince her that humanity would be best served under new leadership. She may or may not betray Triton as well, feeling that said leadership should lack testosterone. Jack Hamill post explosion NE-9603.png|My OC Joker would be the Joker to Knight Owl's Batman Harley Quinn AE-15.png|What would Joker be without his Harley? General Eiling AE9602 2.jpg|Eiling is a strictly military type, but somehow a member of Checkmate. He hates everything remotely related to costumed vigilantism. Everyone Else Catwoman AE-9603.png|Dawn Beaumont was Catwoman and a lover of Knight Owl for years, but eventually they became estranged, and no longer acknowledged the love they felt when they saw each other. I'm not sure if I'll have her settle down with a husband and kids to illustrate, or just have her retire like KO does, or if I'll have her get recruited by Checkmate. She may or may not wield the Theós dolofóno against the Amazon / Atlantean army, as KO opts to beat Triton and Wonder Woman with his hands. Ethan Hunt or James Bourne SHIELD STRIKE AE9602.png|David Cain is Checkmate's best operative, and one of Knight Owl's mentors. Despite leaving on relatively bad terms, Cain respected Will a great deal, and never disclosed his identity to Amanda Waller. Cecily Dent 9603.png|Cecily Dent will be much the same as her Earth-9603 counterpart, however she continues fighting the good fight even after Knight Owl retires, which get;s her into a lot of trouble. Henri Ducard Earth-1939.jpg|Henri Ducard was the single greatest agent of Checkmate since it's founding (David Cain included), and a mentor to Knight Owl. He dies and leaves Will his estate, which he later uses as his base of operations as Knight Owl Athena (Earth-3020).png|"The people need Knight Owl. They need you to believe again" The Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill of course who's most well know symbols are an owl and armor would take a specific interest in a man who assumes the nom de gure Knight Owl. Evil Aquaman Masterless G&M.jpg|I may include this Aquaman as Proteus, the elder twin brother of Triton, and a defender of much of Asian, hence the more Japanese influence armor, but his might not happen. Hephaestus - Vulcan.jpg|"People tend to forget I gave the fire to Prometheus. Do people really think anyone could steal from a master artificer such as myself?!" Hephaestus may or may not forge the Theós dolofóno for Knight Owl in the war against the combined armies of the Amazons and the Atlanteans. It is also joked that they look identical...Neither of them see it: They both think the other one looks better. Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png|I'm debating on whether or not Batman will proceed Knight Owl, and be crippled and retired by the time Knight Owl starts, but I'm considering it. Overall Think: Gods and Monsters, Flashpoint Paradox (well the war part), Watchmen, and the Dark Knight Returns. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs